A Start Between Clouds
by Gekido no Shiki
Summary: Even on been successful with the retrieval of Sasuke, Konoha still doesn't recognise him instead he is banished, see how for the ignorance of the villagers brings Naruto to begin a new quest one were he will find things that he was never allowed to have.
1. Banishment

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any other anime/manga series, or get any profit from writing this story. I do this because I have nothing better to do.

"Normal Talk"

"**Bijuu/Summon Speaking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Bijuu/Summon thinking" **_

**Jutsu or Sp. Attack being used**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A**** Start Between Clouds**

By Gekido no Shiki

**Chapter 1**: Banishment

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It is a dark day for Konohagakure not Sato; black clouds bringers of storms roam the skies of the village whereas a strong rain fell down in the streets. In this day the fate of Konoha has bean sealed and the destiny of one young shinobi has changed.

Four days ago the last "loyal" of the Uchiha tried to betray the village in search for power to kill his brother on leaving Konoha to join the traitor Orochimaru of the Sanin in Otogakure no Sato.

The retrival team sent by the Godaime Hokage Tsunade that consisted of the Chunin Nara Shikamaru and the Genin Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba with his companion Akamaru, Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto has been successful in their mission retrieve the Uchiha before he could leave Fire country.

Although successful the recovery team faced many hardships and battles, suffered several wounds, some of the members were in critical state but thanks to the medics and the Godaime they are now in a stable condition and off danger.

The retrieval target Uchiha Sasuke suffered heavy wounds, many broken bones and a severe case of chakra exhaustion; do to this fact the fanatical supporters members of the Uchiha screamed for blood but because of almost of the members of the retrieval team were members of a clan they could do nothing, but there was one they could put the blame on, the Uchiha ex-teammate, the village scapegoat and pariah Uzumaki Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Hokage Tower in the Council room Tsunade the Godaime is in a great argument with the member of said Council:

"You cannot do to this to him" shout Tsunade "he had not do nothing wrong at all to deserve this, is unjust" she said with anger in her voice.

"He almost crippled Uchiha-sama for life and his mission vas to bring him back a live" said a pink haired councilmember called Haruno Shina.

"I never said if the Uchiha has to be alive or dead the idea was to stop him for going into Orochimaru claws" said Tsunade "and the Uchiha refuse to come back a tried to attack his retrievers, because of that Naruto used force to stop him to protect his own life; and because it was in salve preservation he must not be put in penalty, but the Uchiha betrayed the village in his on accord an has to be punished for his actions."

"But the Uchiha was under the curse seal influence sow his action were not done in his on accord then he will not be punished" said the elder Koharu.

"But the Uchiha was acting with is own mind" replied Tsunade.

"But because of the curse seal increasing his darker instincts and thoughts is most possible that he wasn't acting in his right mind; because of it he will not be punished, in fact I believe that it will be better if we train him to become powerful here to gain the power to kill his brother, and at the same time fortify our forces and a chance to restore his clan here. " said Danzo "I suggest that we put him under my command in Root to train him to make this possible."

"Are you out of your mind" yell Tsunade "the Uchiha only want power and don't know the word loyalty, once you run out of thing to give him he will go were he can find more, we can't leave him..."

"Stop Tsunade we will put this to vote to decide, those that approve Danzo proposal please raise your hands" said the elder Homura.

The majority in the council raised the hands the only ones that didn't were the Godaime (was growling in rage), the clan heads (some of the wanted the Uchiha dead because of is clan member that were hurt in the retrieval) except the Harunos.

"Now that the Uchiha status is resolved lets take in consideration the issue of Uzumaki Naruto" said Koharu.

"I suggest that we kill that demon" said the Haruno clan elder only to receive a nasty blow from an irritated Hokage sending her right trough the wall.

"Naruto is a loyal shinobi of Konoha not the Kyuubi, stop living in the past and do not let your anger to the demon blind you, Naruto has done nothing wrong" said Tsunade

"That Naruto is or not the Kyuubi is not the reason for which we are doing this" the elder Homura said "the principal reason is that we believe that the seal may be weakening and the Kyuubi could be influencing him" said the elder Koharu "also we have the suspicion of in some moment his emotions go out of control the Kyuubi takes over his body and that we cannot allow to pass in the village"

"But it is a seal is not weakening" Tsunade said

"To but we cannot be sure of it, none of us have the knowledge of how the seal works and because of that we can't be over confident, I believe that it is a time bomb expecting to detonate, and we cannot leave this threat here in Konoha" Danzo said

"But that is what you are saying, do not be governed by your fear, do not allow that your prejudice destroys the life of a young man" said Tsunade.

Some council member were talking with themselves trying to reach a conclusion, then Danzo raise his voice

"No, we have to kill him before he..." said Danzo

"Excuse me fellow council members " said Hyuuga Hiashi the Hyuuga clan head "I have a proposition that will satisfy both sides" seeing that he caught their attention he continue "I suggest that instead of killing him we banish him, but we don't sent hunter-nin after him unless he commits a crime an gist Konoha, in that way those that want to get rid of him from the village can and those that want him to reaming alive can be at ease" taking a breathe he continues "In this way be have lest problems that killing him, because if we do we will lose faith from some shinobi in the village, because they will think that accomplish their mission will get them some punishment creating hesitation in our ranks brining problems in the chain of command; also killing him we can lose our face of 'good village' to our clients, making less missions for us and that something we can't permit in our current situation" taking a few moments to let this sink deep in the rest of the council Hiashi spoke again "Who approve"

The majority of the council taking in consideration this approves the decision.

"Because of his injuries he will leave from Konoha tomorrow at noon; this meting has ended " said Hiashi in his mind he was thinking "_Well this is the least I can do to help you Uzumaki for helping Neji change his ways_"

The Godaime at hearing this immediately went to the hospital destroying anything in her path, hitting Jiraiya in the nuts for being late and being in the way

In the council room Danzo, Homura, Koharu and Haruno Shina were shaking in rage

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile in the Konoha hospital in the room 304 a young blond was in a thinking about some events that happens some hours ago:

**Flashback:**

Naruto was resting in his bed in the hospital after been treated by the medic, he was very happy thinking in some situations will happen now that he retrieved the Sasuke:

" _I did it, I returned back Sasuke-teme to Konoha now the villagers will __think better of me and won't hate me anymore, well at least most of then" thought Naruto "and even Sakura-chan will want to go out with me, yes things are going good for me. "_

Just then he saw the door of his room being open by no other than his Sakura-chan.

"Hey Sakura-chan I bring him back, I was able to maintain my promise that I made to you" said Naruto whit a great smile in his face.

Sakura was whit her head down while she approached Naruto, when she was near him she raise her head that show a scowl in her face full of anger , then she raised her hand and slapped Naruto in the cheek an then said:

"Why, why Naruto no baka, why did you hurt Sasuke-kun so much, I love him, he is me life, my whole reason of existence" "You almost kill him" she screamed, Naruto flinched at her tone.

"But Sakura-chan..."

"Shut up, don't call me anymore, don't seek me because I hate you, I HATE YOU" she then turn and left the room leaving a heart struck Naruto in there seen the place were she left with tears in his face.

**Flashback end.**

Naruto remained there looking at the white ceiling in his room for second, then minutes, then hours, feeling like an eternity have happen when he heard nock in the door.

When the door opened Naruto saw Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune entering his room whit sad faces and some tears running down in the women cheeks.

"Baa-chan what happen, why the sad looks" asked Naruto.

"Naruto the council..." said Tsunade sobbing while she cried with Shizune some more "...the council has banished you"

Naruto sat there in shock, and then he started to cry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was morning of the next day when Naruto woke up from his sleep extremely hurt and sad, he couldn't sleep bery well because of the constants nightmares he got.

He remembered everything that happen yesterday when he started to cry Tsunade and Shizune hug him tried to comfort him, Jiraiya put a hand in his shoulder saying to remained strong that everything will be alright that things will come better in time and saying some more words to help him to bust some of his morale; they remained like that for 2 hours before he manage to calm himself.

Tsunade said to him she do all that she could do but the council has already take to much power to be faced straight on and the Hokage is more a figurative position now because of the ambition of some of the council member, although the Hokage still has power, when the majority of the council is an gist her she could only do this much. She told him to that he was lucky he was alive because they wanted him dead but thanks to Hiashi words saying that he was best banished that dead he was able to see another day.

Jiraiya also tell them some interesting information about Akatsuki, he said that their movements will stop for 3 years, why he don't know but thanks to that he will we free from then for the time being. He also told Naruto that he will gladly travel with him for proper training but because of the council and Danzo spies he will likely be declared missing-nin and hunted if he is seen with him, that doesn't mean he could not give him some scrolls on justu, training and other things, he said that he will have then before he have to left through the gates, he told him that he has to maintain tabs in his spy network for the village even if he lost the faith on the majority of the village there are still people worth of protect in here.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Some hours later we find Naruto in his apartment packing everything that he has, that not was much, only some photographs, his orange clothes, some money he had from the missions, the scrolls that Jiraiya promised and some other stuff; when he was ready he left his apartment and went to Iruka's place .

When he reached his apartment he talk to Iruka about the council decision, when he finished he gave him his headband and say: "When Konomaharu became genin give this to him" then he said goodbye with a hug to his older brother and left to Ichikaru for some ramen before leaving.

When he finishes is ramen he said goodbye and thanks to Teuchi and Ayame for everything, then Naruto went to the east gate it was almost noon and he had to go out of the village before they tried to chase him for been here.

He reached the gates and went through them:

This day in the middle of the summer season...

The fate of a young boy and a whole village changed

Uzumaki Naruto ex-genin of Konohagakure no Sato... Dreams broken and Hopes shattered.

Has left the village... The wheel of destiny is spinning

This is the start of a new quest...

Only time will tell...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****Start **

**Between Clouds**

**Chapter 1**: Banishment


	2. Choosing Ones Path

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any other anime/manga series, or get any profit from writing this story. I do this because I have nothing better to do.

"Normal Talk"

"**Bijuu/Summon Speaking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Bijuu/Summon thinking" **_

**Jutsu or Sp. Attack being used**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A**** Start Between Clouds**

By Gekido no Shiki

**Chapter 2**: Choosing Ones Path

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Power; sublime word of great importance

What is power? The strength for destroy or protect, the energy one posses or knowledge we contain maybe the combination of our feelings, abilities and dreams, one thing is for sure the definition for power varieties on each beings humans, youkais and kamis have one and never is the same from each other; a single word of many means but that is not the only thing it have, no there is more and that is what the word brings with itself, power bring love or hate, respect or fear, hope or distress, peace or war, acceptance or rejection and many other feelings and thoughts.

Humans are prone to choose fear first when they face another being of great power and usually try to destroy it, fear cloud their judgment and make sloppy their acts, ignorance and hate make their way through then and destruction come hand in hand whit it. Youkais are in general evil creatures but they are not the worse to the humanity, the most dangerous enemy for the humans are themselves because they create their own demons of flesh and blood and auto destruction comes to the world.

Konoha the great village in Fire Country created by the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage of the Senjuu clan and others outstanding shinobis has reached the point of self-destruct. They felt the power of the Kyuubi and feared it, ignorance cloud their judgment make then made erratic decisions, try to kill an infant, banish an innocent, worship of an avenger, internal corruption and more but this is just the peak of the iceberg, the life of Konoha is being spend and the sands of time are reaching their end, is just a mater of time to all to end...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It has past a day since that fateful moment, a day since he left his home village the place were his hopes were broken, his dreams crushed, the place were he was born and cursed to be a container of a demon in order to save the village, mistreated for all his live because of the ignorant and narrow minded of the villagers that could not see past their hatred and fear.

Banished from his home, betrayed by the one he think as a brother and stabbed by the girl he loved, why me? What did I do to deserve this? Why do I have to a carry this burden? Why cannot they accept me? What cannot find peace? What if? This are some of the question that passed through Naruto mind, he is now in an inn in one of the villages in the border of Fire Country to much as happen to him for to stay in the open, the feeling of betrayal, despair, loneliness and pain as taken to much from him to keep moving he collapsed from exaction when he arrived, now in his room we find him trying to find a solution for his situation

"What I am going to do now with my life, do I try to do something else or try to still be a ninja... no, I can't do something else being a shinobi is all I can do even if I tried anything else Akatsuki will still be going after me and if I don't become strong they will kill me" Doing a sight and closing his eyes Naruto continues his deep thought "Well I will still be a ninja till I die, umn... that leaves me with three options one is serve a daimyo or another political figure, second will be doing job from time to time like an independent agent or mercenary and third join another ninja village... what to do, what to do... what to do ... ... ... what to do...

Drip... Drip

"What, were the hell I am" said Naruto because when he open his eyes he was not in his hotel room, no he was in a dark corridor that resemble a sewer, it his a place made of stone, cement and steel, in the walls were several pipes of different sides and shapes the floor was flooded with water that reached his ankles, the air was saturated with ferrous oxide and humidity, there were some small lights in ceiling some of then were twinkle ling making the ambient more sullen, not exactly a place one will want to be.

Following the dark corridor Naruto reach it's end, in front of him there is a massive gate made of stick iron bars, in the middle of it were there should be a lock is a paper with the kanji for seal in it, then behind the bars a pair of demonic eyes open in the darkness, they were red and slited given then a evil aura soon after appears a body of crimson fur with nine tails moving separate to the other, there he was the great youkai Kyuubi no Youko the nine tailed kitsune in all his glory.

"**So my ****pitiful container finally graces me with his presence" said the mighty fox with a mocking tong **

"What do you want fur ball I am not in the mood for you right now" shouted Naruto

"**Impudent mortal I should devour you for your insolence but this detestable seal would not let me, dam that Yondaime for calling the Shinigami to seal me in you"**

"Yeah yeah yeah as much that I like to hear your rambling fox" said Naruto with a sarcastic voice making him to receiving a glare from the Bijuu "What I am doing here"

The Kyuubi maintained the glare for a few second when started to talk** "Well kit I have being seeing trough your memories of the last days and taken some factors I have decided to make a deal with you to make our lives easier"**

"I don't trust you kitsune sow why should I make a deal with you"

"**The factors that I said are the reason for the deal, when you die I will go to my home in the makai were I will be able to recreate my body and be free of you but only if you die from old age, the seal was made to fade in your last minute of life releasing our souls from the biding; another reason is that I am not a slave and will not be one if the Akatsuki wants my power let them try because I would not let then but you are not strong enough to beat them so I am not going to take my chances, if you are asking why I don't take control of your body is simple if I do that the seal will kill us and sent us to the oblivion** (shudders)**, if the seal is removed the backslash of power will do the same thing and destroy half the continent any other method will end in something similar, when I was able to learned this fact I decided to stay back and enjoy this little vacation but with Akatsuki wanting to use me like that a deal was the best option to resolve this mess"**

Naruto went pale when he heard that he could blow up half of the continent removing the seal, not all days you hear that you are a walking bomb and this oblivion thing even if he doesn't know what it is he was sure he wouldn't want to know seeing the Kyuubi afraid of it. Waiting a few moments digesting the rest of the information a decision was to be made sure Kyuubi was a youkai but if we help each other will be easier for us and in the actual situation it was better to give the fox is chance "Well fox what is the deal"

"**Well kit ****is simple first you must remove half of the seal that way I will be able to see, taste, feel , ear and smell everything trough your senses also we will be able to talk to each other with out going here, I will give you ****enhanced ****senses, a bloodline and my help when you need it like keep an eye to enemy nearby, also you can put my mind in a Kage Bushin that way I will not be always in this cage"**

"Let me see if I get this right you want me to remove part of the seal that keep us from going boom while you gain partial freedom an I get extra skills and your help"

"**Yeah that is it, how were you able to understand you are dumb to the core"**

"Hey I am not dumb furball" shouted Naruto

"**Even if you aren't**** you are still laud, immature and lacking intelligence and knowledge, we will be have to do something about it, I can make you more intelligent and give you what you lack in knowledge but the other will be with time"**

"**Anyway if you accept I have a plan that will help us in the long run"**

"What plan fox"

"**Well if the pervert is correct then will have 3 years free from the Akatsuki, in this moment you are not strong enough to even face a B-rank shinobi the way I see it the more time we have the better for us so this is the plan, we disappear, in other word change your appearance and name that way we get then of your back and even if they found out by the time you will be strong enough to face them"**

"That is a good plan but how do I "disappear" when I have birth marks in my cheeks and if I do where I am going to go"

"**Changing your appearance is easier than you think, I will change your genes while you change your clothes and fighting style, and for were are we going is easy we go to join a hidden village because living like a mercenary will not do, we need some stability and training and a hidden village offer that and more"**

"But aren't you going to train me"

"**I can give you knowledge like geography, politics, philology, anatomy, science but not the art of the ninja I don't know then because I don't need then"**

"Ok, if is a hidden village it will be but I will have to say the truth to the leader to grant me access, let me see were... umn... the small ones like Taki, Ame, Kusa, Hoshi and Yuki will not accept me because I come from Konoha and the will fear and attack of it if I join, Oto will kill me, Suna is Konoha ally, Iwa will kill me for being from Konoha and being blond like the Yondaime, Kiri for what I remember from Haku and Zabusa is not the place to live, the only that remains is Kumo. If I remember correctly from Iruka-sensei class Kumo are neutral to Konoha but not in the best terms since the Hyuuga incident, it will not be easy the only thing that I have to offer is information of Konoha forces, defenses and tactics and some jutsu but that will not be enough to stay there"

"**But you are forgetting something kit"**

"What"

"**I am going to give you a bloodline, humans love then and ninjas appreciate then except the ones in Kiri and if I know well Kumo doesn't have a powerful one like the rest of the ninja villages, they have clans but not something like the Sharingan or Byakugan"**

"Ok with a bloodline I will be able to stay there and start my own clan but what kind of bloodline are we talking about"

"**Well high chakra reserves and enhanced senses and regeneration will be part of it but that alone will not make them take the bait" **answered Kyuubi making Naruto frown

"Then what will work o powerful one" said Naruto in a sarcastic tone

"**Simple everything you humans do have a limit that can**** not pass by conventional means, elemental chakra is one of this limitation, humans can't control nature to a high degree your elemental jutsu require to much chakra meanwhile the Bijuu doesn't have this problem, with this in line I will give the ability to control two elements and jutsu for that element will cost half of the chakra and double of power, to make it I will use the nature of chakra for it, you have a wind nature chakra that's one element the other one will be lightning, with this to you will be unstoppable at all ranges, I will do it in a way that your genes know how to do it that way on instinct and talking of genes I will make that the bloodline doesn't lose trough generations that way your clan doesn't need to inbreed "**

"Well I didn't understand half of what you say, what is nature of chakra? What do wind and lighting chakra? What are actually genes? What do you mean with inbreed... " and more questions came making Kyuubi sweatdrop

"**Stop" **yelled Kyuubi successfully Naruto rambling** "If you want an answer read some books because if I tell you something more you will ask more question and I am not in the mood, now will you accept the deal or not"**

"Yes I accept the deal, what do I do next?"

"**Rip the lower half of the seal"**

Naruto only nod to the fox and walks to the gate when he put is hand on the seal he asked the fox "Given me a bloodline will hurt?"

"**No" **then Naruto ripped the half of the seal when he hear** "to me" **followed whit a dark laughter and a wave of youki that surround him and forcing in himself making him scream has pain began to go trough his body as the youki started to change is cells to adapt, Naruto felt pain like never before he always had high pain tolerance he suffered much physically by the beating and starvation and mentally by ignorance, cold glares and indifference while he was in Konoha but these was something new, the felling of each of your cells change brutally is to much, his blood was boiling, his heart was pounding so fast that it look like it was going to explode, his flesh burning, his nerves were expanding sending information form his body to the brain at a fast rate even his brain was affected he was going to have a migraine, he knew it!

Time passed first second then minutes then hour then days it was a lifetime of pain, he couldn't say how much time it was he loosed the time perception at the first minute and then it finish just like a second later his world went black hearing a dark laugher in the shadows.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Naruto awoke looking to the brown ceiling of the room of the inn were he was staying, "Itai" _"fucking fox it all my muscles are in pain even breath hurts! This damn migraine, and what the is that smell and sound is to much, what the fuck did he do to me because I am going to kill him"_

"**I hear that kit"**

"Who the hell said that?"

"**In your mind kit and just think I will hear it"**

"_How are you talking to me fox?"_

"**When you ****ripped the seal I made a connection with you to make it easier to talk"**

"_What did you do to me?"_

"**Well ****to give you a bloodline I had to change each of your cells that why all your body hurt specially the muscles I enchanted then and the smell and sound is the because of the enhanced senses you are not used to it so the information is going overload to your brain making the migraine"**_ "Oh I also changed your appearance"_

"_What did you change?"_

"**Go and see it yourself**"then Naruto ignoring the pain walked to the bathroom and looked at the mirror" Ok that's interesting" what he saw at the mirror was something he wasn't expecting before he had golden blonde hair now there he is vivid crimson similar to an intense fire, his ears are now pointy similar to the elves from the myths, his eyes were still sapphire blue but the pupil wasn't circular now it is a rhombus were the superior and inferior vertex are larger that the ones to the sides given it a exotic look, the whiskers marks were now gone leaving flawless skin, the baby fat disappear turning a child face to a handsome mature young man face, another thing that happen was an increase in the muscle mass and the height now Naruto isn't a shrimp he is a bit taller than Shino _"Sugoi I am tall, but now my clothes are too small I will have to buy new ones"_

"**No orange"**

"_But orange is cool" _

"**Cool for a moving target, in your case hit me I'm here I'm visible shoot ****me" **

"_But but ..." _

"**No orange"**growled Kyuubi

"_Fine"_ huffed Naruto

"**Kit before you go there are some things we have to do and need"**

"_I'm listening"_

"**First you need to train for some time before going to Kumo, has you are now will not help us to join"**

"_Why"_

"**Is easy if you go and ask to join saying you have a bloodline they will consider two points, if you are strong that means a powerful ninja to their ranks but if you are weak that will mean breading stock and you don't want the last, that's why I suggest to you to train, look at the scrolls that the pervert left you to see what can you learn from then also look in town for a weapon shop for some weight and a bokken I will teach you a kenjutsu style that as bean forgotten for centuries"**

"_But if you can teach me kenjutsu why can't you teach me ninjutsu and why a wooden sword instead of a katana"_

"**I**** can't because I don't know and don't need ninjutsu because I can use the elements in their pure form, what I can teach you will be kenjutsu, taijutsu, elemental control and part your bloodline, and it has to be a bokken because the style requires a special sword and it will be better to have it made in a ninja village were the blacksmith are more skilled and can put seal on it to led it conduct your chakra and made it sentient like the sword of the shark face and all kenjutsu stiles has the same principles and a bokken will work for them "**

"Ok, read the scrolls, find a weapon shop buy a bokken and weights, buy clothes and some provisions, anything else?"

"**Yes ****there is two more thing before you go first when you go to buy everything use a henge of your former self and I suggest you use a Kage Bushin for that meanwhile you read the scrolls here and second you need to change your name because we are going to disappear and you can't be Uzumaki Naruto anymore" **

"A new name what do you think of Raiu Enrai"

"**I guess that would work" **

"Well time to buy what I need"** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** creating a bunshin and** Henge **"You know what to do" sending the bunshin go

"Now to see the scrolls from Ero-sennin" then Naruto start to search trough his bag and started to take scrolls two white, one yellow, one red, one blue and one green with a big red kanji that says 'this first', opening the green one Naruto starts to read:

_Dear Naruto_

_Sorry again for not being there with you right now to help you pass this __difficult moment that you are passing, I wish to be there but it can't be at the moment, the village council tried to make me train the Uchiha but I said to then you were the only one that I will want as a pupil so I screw then off in response they said that if I are seen with you we will both marked as missin-nins and sent oi-nins to hunt us, I'm sure the old creep Danzo will keep some of is NE Anbu to keep tags on me, they are nothing to worry about to me the Myouboku Mountain's Monk of the Toad Spirits, also known as the Toad Hermit and the great, the amazing, the woman's perfect man, the author of the Icha Icha series Jiraiya-sama! but anyway I'm not going to take my chances that is the principal reason for I can't go with you I also have many duties as a sannin specially with my spy network, I will keep tabs on you to see how are you going, I will visit you once thing calms themselves and help you train but for the moments these scrolls will do._

_As you can see there are five scrolls plus this one, the red scroll is information about genjutsu how to recognize them and how to dispel them, the blue one is for chakra control, in it there are some exercises and tips to help you refine your chaotic chakra control to something more adequate, the yellow one has information for basic fuuinjutsu (sealing's scrolls and explosive tags), sealing is an obscure area of ninjutsu that remotes to far in time, this is a difficult area and master of it are rare, the Yondaime my priced pupil was a seal master maybe in time you will to, in the scroll there is also information of another seal you will find useful what it do is increase the weight of thing you will see when you read it, the last two scroll will be you favorites I'm sure of it, in then are seven ninjutsu, two A-rank, three C-rank and two D-rank due to your immense chakra reserves ninjutsu will come handy, this jutsu along with the Kage Bushin and Rasengan will give you and edge in a fight thanks to the variety._

_Naruto I want you to take care of yourself there is a probability that a ninja from Konoha (a bastard from the council will try, Tsu-hime and me will keep then off) or Oto (Orochimaru searching for revenge for stopping the Uchiha but I'm sure he will try to get him first before you) will try to find you and kill you there are small chances but keep your guard. __One last thing in this scroll is sealed a very important gift that will change your life, guard it, it will determine the difference with life and death, to get it put some blood in the scroll and it will be released for you. _

_Take care _

_Jiraiya_

"What will be that gift it must be really important" said Naruto with a curious voice, then he bite his finger and place some blood in the scroll, puff, when the white smoke disperse itself Naruto saw the item of great importance, it was a orange book with big letters Icha Icha Paradise special edition vol. 8, at seeing said book Naruto deployed a thick mark in his forehead and his left eye started to twitch and twitch, twitch and more twitch, twitch, twitch and finally "DAMN YOU ERO-SENNIN!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Konoha Hotsprings

"Naruto you are passing to a difficult age that book will help you pass trough this stage" then he hear "DAMN YOU ERO-SENNIN!!" brining a smile to his face "that is my best book brat enjoy it, the next book will come soon with this research" making a perverse giggle at the end while seeing a purple haired kunoichi that just entered the spring.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back with Naruto

"I will get Ero-sennin for this but first to destroy this book"

"**Wait Kit"**

"_What"_

"**Don't destroy the book it will be useful in the future and it is a fine piece of literature it has to be protected for the ages"** said Kyuubi in a sage voice

"_ERO-KITSUNE"_

"**Kit I'm have centuries of age and few things make life fun and those book are in that category**"

"_But I'm not a pervert"_

"**Had you ever read the book"**

"_No but I'm curious__... no, I will not fall to dark side"_

"**Kit you are going to ****readied it"** said Kyuubi in a commanding voice

"_But I don't want to be a pervert"_

"**Consider it as a seduction training guide, that is an area you need information and the book has it, readied when you are alone that way nobody will know"**

"_Well I guess I can __readied but only when I am alone"_

"_**YES, FINALY SOME ACCTION even when is fic**__**ticial but it will do... for now"**_

"Well let see those jutsu" said Naruto in an anxious tone while taking the white scrolls

**Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu - Double Suicide Decapitation Technique**

**Rank:**D

**Range:**Close

**Type:** Supplementary

**Element: **Doton

Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will travel through the ground to appear below their target. They will then surprise their target by then pulling them into the ground. Once in the ground their target is thus immobilized.

**Reppushou - Gale Wind Palm**

**Rank:** D

**Range:** Close, Mid

**Type:** Attack, Supplementary

**Element**: Fuuton

Reppushou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. After forming the needed hand seals, the user will send a strong gust of wind towards his target. When acting in conjunction with another thrown weapon, the wind can increase its power and deadliness.

**Mizurappa - Violent Water Wave**

**Rank:** C

**Range:** Close, Mid

**Type:** Attack

**Element:** Suiton

Mizurappa is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After forming the needed hand seals, the user will expel a strong jet of water at his opponent from his mouth, this jutsu doesn't require near water resources to be done like more advanced Suiton jutsus.

**Raikyuu - Lightning Ball**

**Rank:** C

**Range:** Close, Mid

**Type:** Attack

**Element: **Raiton

Raikyuu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Lightning Element. This jutsu enable the user to create a ball of electricity to shock his opponent, this attack with enough chakra can be throw against the target.

**Endan – Fireball**

**Rank:** C

**Range:** Close, Mid

**Type:** Attack

**Element:** Katon

Endan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. This jutsu allows the user to emit a jet of fire from his mouth. While not has powerful has his counterpart the Goukakyuu no Jutsu the Endan is easier to control and requires less chakra usage effective for coordinated fire attacks.

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique**

**Rank:** A

**Range:** Close, Mid

**Type:** Attack

**Element:** None

Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique that uses Kage Bunshin to create multiple physical clone copies from one thrown shuriken. This jutsu can also be applied with kunais.

**Bunshin Bakuha - Shadow Clone Explosion**

**Rank:** A

**Range:** Close

**Type:** Attack

**Element:** None

Bunshin Bakuha is a Ninjutsu technique used for demolition or assault, extremely useful ageist many opponents. At first glance the clone appears to be a normal Kage Bunshin, but the original can detonate the clone at any time to form a very large explosion.

After reading the last jutsu Kyuubi only sweatdrooped at the scene he was seeing Naruto was sitting in the futon still holding the scroll but is face was perturbing his eyes were sparking with a strange glint while at the same time drooling of the jutsu **"Kit"** no response **"Kit"** still noting **"KIT"** succefully awaking Naruto of his self induced dream

"**Since you already finished your daydream moment let get serious and talk about your training"** receiving a nod he continues **" Lets divide it in parts: taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, stealth, senses, chakra control, elemental chakra control, physical condition and knowledge, of all this points senses is the only one that can be mastered before we reach the village"**

"Why is that?"

"**Aloud me to explain, we have the means to train the basic of everything but to master it you need a human teacher that can teach you and supervise your training or the information for it that I don't have"**

" **For genjutsu we have the ****theory but we can practice it because you don't know how to do them so we can't be sure if is effective or not, for the chakra control, elemental chakra control, ninjutsu, stealth and knowledge there is a limit in the wildness in the village will could get scrolls and sensei's to pass this limit, for taijutsu I will give the style and katas but you lack an effective training partner there for we can't reach the peak here, for kenjutsu you will need a****special sword but without the it the style will have to wait, physical condition requires the taijutsu and the kenjutsu so there is a point we can't pass, but senses is something I will train you without problems because I have them too and are stronger than the ones humans have like you at the moment thanks to me" **

"Ok you said something about a taijutsu style which one is it"

"**Actually**** is two animal kung fu styles I going to teach you, one is based on the other style, the first one is called ****Leopard kung fu in this style the emphasis is speed and angular attacks, it relies on speed and outsmarting the opponent, in general is a style based on aggressive speed, in defence ****the style can be summed up with 'Why block when you can hit?' It does not rely on rooted stances, and would only assume a stance while in attack in order to launch at the opponent, it has the ability to simultaneously block and strike the opponent and also is a hit and run technique" **

"**It focus on elbows, knees, low kicks, and leopard punches, its primary weapon is the leopard fist, which can be likened to a half-opened fist. The primary striking surface is the ridge formed by folding the fingers at the first phalangal joint. The secondary striking surface is the palm it can also be used for grabbing and tearing" **

"**The second style is based in the Leopard and is called Panther kung fu is main difference to the Leopard is that the style relies in the abilities and cunning of the user, is a style that ****chooses the time, the place, the conditions, the everything, is in command of any situation, it never does the expected unless that is the last thing you would expect, it can attack from any direction, with any technique at any time in a hit and run fashion, is always surprising" **

"**The user**** knows how to apply the techniques in unusual, interesting and sometimes seemingly impossible methods. It would be equally comfortable with all kicks, strikes, punches, blocks and stances, using them all to its advantage and reckoning. It is a Master in Elbow, Knee, Forearm and Shin techniques, and would also use its 'head'" **

"**With this two taijutsu styles and the kenjutsu one you will be a reckoning and unpredictable force at close quarters"**

Naruto started drooling while hearing more and more of the styles, while he was in Konoha nobody wanted to teach or train him except Iruka and Jiraiya, but his taijutsu was always horrible, is was hit fast and it hard brawler form, he only bested his opponents because he overpower them in number with the Kage Bunshin now he had powerful styles at his disposal.

Just has the Bijuu finished talking the door of the room was opened, at the other side was the Kage Bunshin in the Henge with some bags "Hey Boss I got what you asked where do I put them"

"Put them in the bed and dispel yourself when done"

The clone do what he was ordered and dispel himself, but when he do that something interesting happen "How is possible that he didn't buy ramen" whined Naruto "Huh, how do I know that" "How do I know what he bought and how much it cost"

"**Well this is an interesting fact; it looks like everything your bunshin experience, you to, this will help greatly in your training"**

"What do you mean fox"

"**Think**** about it, you can create a clone to do chakra control while you do physical training, making training go faster than before, is ability to multiple-tasking"**

"So I can create hundreds of clones to do chakra control while I do other thing?" asked an exited Naruto

"**Not**** exactly, it doesn't work to make clones to do the same thing because they have the same mind and same way of doing things so you are only doing one thing hundreds of times" **

"Then how it will help my training if that doesn't work like that"

"**It**** works kit but not in the way you think, you can create five clones to do the water walking but make them do it in different way like one using the feet other the hands and thing like that, also you can make clone to do more than one thing like elemental chakra control, jutsu training and reading scrolls, is an effective way to accelerate training"**

"**Now that we have what we need I suggest that you change and pack everything, we are leaving now, since we are not going to Kumo right away you are going to train in the way we will stop at Mountain Country and stay for some time then we go to Lighting Country and finally Kumo"**

"How much time are we going to stay in the mountains?"

"**Five months, why"**

"Because I don't have ramen" whined a tear faced Naruto

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Five Months Later.

After leaving Fire Country and reaching Mountain Country Naruto now know as Raiu Enrai started his training under his own Bijuu the great Kyuubi no Youko, during this time his skills and ability increased tenfold, but given his situation he is like the saying: jack of all trades and master of none.

With Kyuubi supervision Naruto was able to get used to his enhanced senses his eyes in special because they could track motion at high speeds easily, the Bijuu also give Naruto with countless of information of politics, anatomy, strategy and so on.

With the kage bunshins chakra control improved greatly from chaotic to adequate but bearable, the elemental chakra was also one of the most improved points from nothing to low level jounin was a great achievement, in ninjutsu, fuuinjutsu and genjutsu Naruto learned everything he could from the scrolls, he mastered each jutsu to his current limit he still required the hand seals due to his lack of control but do them fast and in imaginative ways; the sealing scroll was a gif from the gods the ability to put countless of provisions in blank scrolls let Naruto the ability to transport food and clean water this was extremely useful because of the difficult terrain he had to travel to.

The most important trait that Naruto was able to improve was his physical condition especially strength and speed, thanks to his regenerative factor, weighs and weighs seal he is now at the same speed has Lee without his weighs and that without chakra, an impressive improvement.

After five months of arduous training under a severe slave driver Naruto is now reaching the gates of Kumogakure dressed in his new attire that consisted of black thigh muscle shirt showing his perfect muscles and pectorals, over it is a long sleeve kung fu jacket in dark blue color with white rolled cuffs and a white stripe that goes from the collar to the middle end of the jacket, the jacked also counts with modified lower pockets for scrolls; dark blue trousers with thin white stripes at the sides , a white cloth belt, black kung fu slip on shoes, hidden black shin guards and white arm guard under the jacked and a black cloak over the shoulders with weight seal over it; growing extremely anxious on each step because his new life is going to start behind those great gates.

"Kumo here I come"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Start Between Clouds**

**Chapter 1**: Choosing Ones Path

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author notes:

Well first fanfic ever written please review to see what can I improve, until next time.

Gekido no Shiki


End file.
